


Beautiful voice

by Panladd



Category: VIXX
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Lovely, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muteness, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: Were Taekwoon is mute and Wonshik always visits him in Korea, but it's now Taekwoon's turn to visit him in America and Taekwoon's big notebook is ready.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Beautiful voice

Taekwoon is so exited to go to America. It's his first time. He worked so hard to learn the English sign language to speak with strangers if he needed. He also gets to meet his long distance boyfriend. Sure Wonshik always visits him in Korea but they don't show it that much about their relationship in public. Taekwoon wishes to move to America soon but he still needs to finish the therapy first and then continue it in America if needed.

Taekwoon has his big notebook ready to tell something important to Wonshik. The is about to land and Taekwoon is feeling little anxious, he wishes it will ho well telling something important to Wonshik. They have been dating for years and years. It all started with being online friends and it turned into something else and for the surprise that Wonshik didn't leave Taekwoon after finding he is mute. It was so pleasing to Taekwoon that Wonshik still likes him even though he couldn't talk to him on phone but the facetimes were so funny.

Taekwoon snaps out of his thoughts as the people are already leaving the plane. There's a smile blasted on Taekwoon's face as he takes his things and keeps the bag close to him.

~~~~~~

Wonshik feels so exited and nervous also to meet his boyfriend again. He is now exited to be openly about their relationship in public now and he wishes little that Taekwoon could move here some day. The thought about always coming home and see Taekwoon sleeping on the couch with his dog and Taekwoon's cat made him smile more. The people passing Wonshik looked at him little weirdly as Wonshik was just standing there eyes closed and smiling all out. He also forgot to make a sign for Taekwoon to notice him but you never know if Taekwoon made a sign for himself.

But Wonshik could take the image out of his head. It was just so cute to him. He finally snaps out of it. He looks around as he notices that the plane landed 10 mins ago. Wonshik looks around if he could see Taekwoon anywhere. When he finds him with his eyes he is laughing little.

"NOTICE ME YOU BITCH❤" Is blasted on Taekwoon's notebook and he proudly holds it up while he smiles little. The people who pass Taekwoon give him a confused smile or a thumbs up. Wonshik walks up to Taekwoon and he notices him. A big simle forms in to Taekwoon's face seeing Wonshik walking to his way. Taekwoon flips his notebook's page. 

" 'Stop.' Why do i need to stop?" Wonshik reads out loud and questions the text on the paper. Taekwoon just smiles. Taekwoon flips an other page.

" 'Please read out loud these next up coming sentences❤.' Okay Taekwoon." Wonshik says still keeping the distance Taekwoon told him to keep. Wonshik is very confused as the people around them stared at them. Taekwoon flips an other page struggling little.

" 'I have a secret to tell you for exchange of not leaving me behind and always beingthere for me.' " Wonshik says out loud and more people have stoppedto stare at them. Taekwoon looks at Wonshik and smiles at him who looks so confused.

" 'The secret is that I got a surgery to speak again!❤ I've been doing voice therapy for last 3 months :D' OmG! That's so great!" Wonshik says as his face is all light up and his hands are covering his surprised mouth. Wonshik tries to give Taekwoon a hug but Taekwoon shakes his head and pouts so to Wonshik it means don't come any closer, so he stays at his place. Taekwoon flips his last page.

" 'I am thankful that you are my boyfriend but I wish ypu could be much more.' " Wonshik reads out loud the last page as people start to stare at them more and there were some who filmed them from the start. Taekwoon places his notebook on the ground as he takes a ring out of his pocket as he is kneeling down.

"Will... you.. marry me? Wonshik." Taekwoon says struggling little with the words as his saying these words for the first time in his life. He didn't practice these words so Wonshik could hear them for the first time. Wonshik is in tears as people around them are staring at them and someone is already crying. Wonshik had a plan from the beginning but...

"I will say yes but... will you marry me too? Taekwoon." Wonshik says as he also takes a ring out of his pocket that he kept on playing inside of his pocket as he also kneels down for Taekwoon. Now Taekwoon is in tears and hides his face as the tears just roll. Wonshik takes Taekwoon's hand that is holding the ring and puts the ring on his own finger and places his ring on Taekwoon's ring finger. Wonshik locks his hands together and happily stares at the ring on Taekwoon's hand.

They are still kneeling for each other and now Taekwoon's is sobbing. This is also first time for Wonshik to hear his voice and his sobbing, but most importantly his name. Wonshik hugs Taekwoon tightly and lifts him up. Taekwoon looks like a koala hanging on a tree as he is still sobbing on the Wonshik's shoulder and his legs wrapped around Wonshik body. 

Taekwoon looks at Wonshik who gives him a peck instantly and Taekwoon starts smiling brightly again as Wonshik showers him with pecks.

"I... love you... Wonshik." 

"I love you too Taekwoon. You have a beautiful voice."


End file.
